Shinobis não choram
by Renn san
Summary: ...Sasuke? O loiro virou sua cabeça ao escutar um sussurro de alguem que conhecia a voz muito bem e parecia estar próximo a si, mas devia ser só sua imaginação pregandolhe peças novamente. Estava sozinho.NA: Leiam! Minha primeira fanfic n.n


**Autora: **Ren

**Título **Shinobis não choram.

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Casal:** Sasuke e Naruto - Shounen Ai

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kimimaru, o Orochimaru e o Sai são meus! Se o Kishimoto-senpai matar o Itachi eu mato ele ò.o!

* * *

"Naruto, por favor acorde..."

- ...Sasuke? - O loiro virou sua cabeça ao escutar um sussurro de alguem que conhecia a voz muito bem e parecia estar próximo a si, mas devia ser só sua imaginação pregando-lhe peças novamente. Estava sozinho.

Era sempre assim, desde sua luta última luta com Sasuke na cachoeira, ele escutava vozes o chamando, a maioria das vezes era _dele_, era como se tivesse sempre pessoas perto de sí lhe sussurrando atraz de sí, mas sempre quando procurava nunca tinha alguém.

Um sofrimento intenso que nunca se acabava, não bastava ter perdido seu melhor amigo para um sennin legendário, que quer destruir tudo e todos aqueles que ele quer protejer e estar sofrendo de maneira constante por isso, mas agora... Agora também tinha que escutar vozes dessa pessoa que é tão importante em sua vida o chamando, constantemente, dia após dia em uma tortura dolorosa como em uma doença fatal que se espalha lentamente por todo o corpo até não mais conceguirmos resistir.

Seu maior medo é de que isso nunca acabe, de que a única maneira de parar com esse martírio seja no dia de sua morte. Mas nunca iria morrer, não sem antes resgatá-_lo_ dos caninos venenozos de Orochimaru e de dizer aquilo que havia ficado engasgado em sua garganta. Aquelas três palavras que foram trancadas em sua alma durante três longos anos os quais treinou loucamente cojitando a possibilidade de ainda ter sobrado um pouco daquele _cara _o qual o reconheceu e o chamou de amigo sem se importar com seu passado ou com o que era.

"Naruto..."

- Sasuke! - virou-se novamente. Era só sua imaginação de novo à pregar-lhe peças. - "Calma Naruto! Nós vamos conceguir salvá-lo! Definitivamente o salvaremos!"

Continuou a caminhar indo em direção ao covil do Orochimaru. Haviam descoberto esse local havia exatos três dias e nesses três dias já tinham reunido um time e agora estavam se dirigindo até ele. Estavam com pressa, tinham que chegar lá antes que mudassem de vila de novo o que com as informações que obtiveram de Kabuto, acontecia freqüentemente.

Agora ele e Sakura, que já se conheciam desde a academia, e Yamato e Sai, que são agentes da ANBU, estavam se dirigindo para o esconderijo. No inicio ele e Sakura não haviam se dado bem com Sai, como ele proprio dizia, ele era uma pessoa sem sentimentos, sem emoções, uma casca vazia sem vida, mas... "era". Ele é uma boa pessoa, de uma maneira estranha, mas tinha certeza disso! Confiava nele. Ele lembrava _Sasuke_, mas suas personalidades eram completamente diferentes.

"Naruto, por favor, por favor!"

E de novo a voz _dele_ fazia-se presente em seus pensamentos, afetando seu pisicológico de uma maneira que só ele concegue fazer.

Acharam o lugar. Entraram de maneira sorrateira vasculhando por todos os lugares onde ele poderia achar. Separaram-se, dividiram-se e ficou cada um a mercê da sorte, era o que precisavam. De sorte para não deparar-se com Kabuto, para não deparar-se com Orochimaru e para deparar-se com Sasuke.

Não se viu mais ninguém. Não se escutou mais ninguém. Não se sentiu mais ninguém. Era como se tivesse morrido, saiu andando encostado a parede, uzando-a como apoio para guiar-se por aquela escuridão que o deixava com falta de ar, com a adrenalina de seu corpo subindo por não saber o que ia acontecer, seu coração assemelhando-se a uma bomba relógio almentando cada vez mais o ritmo do _tic tac_ contínuo que fazia seu coração. O cheiro forte do enxofre enxia seus pulmões juntamente com o odor dos pavis queimados de vela que saiam de dentro das portas, as quais ia abrindo e vasculhando uma por uma. Em busca _do _seu objetivo.

"Naruto! Acorde... por tudo que você ama... acorde!"

Virou-se para traz por reflexo após ter escutado novamente o a brincadeira que sua imaginação decidiu falsamente jogar concigo, mas no mesmo momento em que se virou, seus olhos sincronizaram-se com um vermelho que sabia muito bem de quem era, mas esse vermelho não veio desacompanhado. Junto a ele veio uma fina dor que percorria por seu peito e o estava matando de maneira rápida e precisa.

A última coisa que viu foram aqueles olhos sanguinários tão queridos por si e nada mais.

- Então... é assim que é morrer? - sorriu sereno, por mais que estivesse morrendo agora não conceguia ficar triste, ter medo ou qualquer sentimento que ja vira antes no rosto de otras pessoas nesse momento, talvez fose por causa _dele_. - Sasuke... E-eu te amo...

E em forma de palavras deu seu último suspiro, para assim então falecer nos braços daquele o qual não deixava seus pensamentos nem no último momento em que sua conciência esteve sã.

o0o0o(quebra de tempo e espaço)o0o0o

- Sasuke... E-eu te amo...

Seus olhos arregalaram-se por uma fração de segundos ao ver aquele sussurro saindo dos lábios de alguém cujo estava em estado de coma já fazia um ano e nunca havia pronunciado um único som, parecia mais uma despedida, um adeus,por mais bem vindas que aquelas palavras fossem, não esperava por elas, muito menos assim. A máquina que marcava os batimentos cardiacos do paciênte que ainda encontrava-se passivo emitiu um som agudo gritando que loiro estava morrendo, ele que esta deitado sobre uma cama de hóspital em um quarto de paredes brancas com um semblante tão calmo e com so lábios formando uma leve curva, um sorriso sereno e doce.

- NARUTO! NARUTO! NÃO MORRA! POR FAVOR! - os gritos proferidos por ele não o alcançavam mais. Já era tarde. Ele sabia disso. Deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito do falecido. Não mais se era possivel ouvir seus batimentos cardiacos e sussurrou do mesmo jeito que vinha fazendo por todo esse longo ano, mas, foram palavras diferentes dessa vez. Sua despedida pessoal para ele, do mesmo jeito que recebera, aquelas palavras seladas em seu peito, agora sendo finalmente proferidas calidamente, aquilo era um adeus.

- Eu também te amo...

Os médicos e enfermeiras entraram apressados e tentando de tudo para salvar o loiro, mas foi em vão.

- Ele está morto. - A mulher loira, médica e Quinta Hokage da vila pronunciu isso de maneira trêmula, com os olhos marejados para então cair no chão chorando em prantos.

A perda da pessoa mais querida, aquela que encinou todos a sonhar, que teve uma fé indestrutível nos outros, aquela que realizou milagres e que fez um vingador abandonar seu objetivo em uma luta a qual o Sol se escondeu e a lua de costas iluminou.

Muitas pessoas choraram. Muitas multidões choraram. Muitas nações choraram. Choraram... choraram de uma maneira desesperada de jorrar toda a dor que sentiam no peito para fora, pois nem em gritos e sussurros ela cessava. Nesse dia, até mesmo o céu, melancólico, esbravejou em protesto chorando calmo e protestando com trovoadas.

Shinobis não devem chorar.

Shinobis devem ser imutáveis.

Shinobis devem ser ferramentas para sua vila.

E aqueles que não o fizerem, só tem como destino a morte.

Ass: Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

N/A: Uhuuuu - 

Finalmenteee!!! Primeira Fanfiction feita pela Ren 'o' Pra comemorar, eu devo tudo isso a mamãe e ao papai que criaram essa criança desproporcinal ao mundo mesmo sem saber que um dia ela se tornaria uma retardada baka e feliz a saltitar no mundo dos poneis - faz discurso besta - ii

Pois é uu Primeiro sonho realizado\o/(risca da listinha negra: "fazer discurso felix agradecendo a mamãe e ao papai" XDD)

Isso ai .. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da primeira fanfic dessa baka que aaaama, idolatra yaoi uu, mas o mais importante, essa fic pode ser SasuNaru! Mas eu definitivamente amo NaruGaa i-i A maioria das fics seguintes serão NaruGaa, porquê aqui só tem 6 em português e em inglês tem 425(sim! eu contei XD) ii

Deixem Reviews, onegai!

Domo arigato n.n - faz pequena reverência.


End file.
